Right Here
by Degrassi Mysteries
Summary: "I'm right here." He's not going anywhere. All she has to remembers is that he's right there... in her heart. CAMAYA


**I have HUGE writer's block on my other story, so I'm coming up with a Camaya one-shot. I had this in my head for all day and decided to jot this down while I can still remember it. Grab some tissues and prepare to cry.**

* * *

_"You left me without an explanation! I wanted to help you! I could have helped you, but you wouldn't let me. You didn't even let me say goodbye. Why? Why were you so selfish, Cam? Did you even think about me when you killed yourself? Did you think about how much this would affect me? I loved you, Cam! I wanted us to stay together! I wanted us happy! I just wanted to make you happy," Maya screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.  
_

_Maya stared at Cam's emotionless face. He walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Maya hugged wrapped her arms around him, feeling the warmth of his body. She missed him hugging her. She missed him kissing her. She missed his scent. She missed his voice, his laugh, his eyes, and his smile. He made her happy. For once, she was happy until he took it away. He took away his life and her happiness along the way. _

_"Maya, I love you," he said into her blonde hair._

_"I love you, Cam. I love you so much."_

_"I need you to stay strong."_

_"How can you stand there a-and tell me to stay strong?" Maya yelled, letting go of Cam, "You weren't strong! You gave up on life!"_

_"Maya, please, if I could take it back I would. I wish I hadn't have done this, because now I see how much it's affecting you."_

_Maya looked away from him. She couldn't stand to look at him. Tears slid down her rosy cheeks as she began processing what's going on. She was dreaming about Cam for the third time this week. He was standing in front of her with those big eyes and that concern look. She wished it hadn't been a dream. She wished Cam was really here with her. _

_"Maya," Cam said softly, "Please, look at me."_

_Maya slowly turned her head and she looked up at Cam through her lashes. Cam walked closer to her and touched her face, wiping a tear away. Maya instantly melted into his touch. His soft, sweet touch. _

_Why did he leave her?_

_Why couldn't he had stayed with her?_

_"Maya, you have to remember that I'll always love you." _

_"But you're not here to always tell me that."_

_"I'm right here," Cam said, pointing to her heart._

_Maya collapsed on Cam and cried on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and began whispering in her ear. He kept repeating how much he loved her. The more he said it, the more she cried. _

_"Come on, Maya, it's your dream. Let's do whatever you want. No more crying."_

_"Fine. Let's uh-"_

_Maya's surrounding changed and she looked to see she was at the gym in Degrassi. She looked around and saw everyone wearing a formal attire. She looked up to see Cam and his was wearing a pink tux. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a pink dress. _

_Maya looked around and saw that the gym was nicely decorated. It had blue and gold balloons, streamers, and a banner with Degrassi Prom. This was prom! Maya looked over at Cam and saw that he was giving her a small smile. She smiled back. This was her dream and she was going to take control. She was going to have fun and enjoy Cam while she could, because when she wakes up she'll be back in reality. In reality there was no more Cam. It was just an heartbroken Maya._

_"Care to have this dance, Maya?" Cam asked._

_She smiled and nodded her head, her cheeks turning pink. She wrapped her arms around Cam's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began to slowly sway to the music. Maya laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled his sweet and yet spicy scent. The song ended and the couple pulled apart. _

_"Maya!" Maya's head turned around 'and she saw Tori coming over with Zig in her arms. _

_Maya smiled and grabbed Cam, dragging him halfway to meet the other couple. The girls hugged each other and smiled, looking each other up and down. _

_"Your dress is stunning, My!" _

_"Thank you," Maya gushed, "Yours is amazing, Tor." _

_"We should leave after King and Queen announcements and go out to eat," Zig suggested._

_"Sounds like a great idea," Cam agreed._

_"Yeah, it does," Maya added._

_I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift came on. Tori and Maya gasped in excitement. They began singing along with the song, dancing and laughing. Cam and Zig laughed at the girls in amusement. Maya took Cam's hand and spun him around. Cam dipped Maya and she started giggling. Tori and Zig mimicked the couple's actions earning a laugh from them. _

_Tristan walked over towards his friends and tapped them on the shoulder. Maya and Tori squealed and threw their shoulders over Tristan. They did a group hug and showered him with kisses on the cheek. _

_"Gosh, you two look amazing!"_

_"Thank you," this girls said in unison._

_"You look amazing yourself," Maya said._

_"Where's your date?" Tori asked._

_"Well," Tristan gushed, "You know how Miles is. He always likes to be fashionably late."_

_The five of them began dancing when an upbeat song came on. After it went off Miles arrived. He wrapped his arm around Tristan's shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. The girls awed at the couple and Tristan just stood there, blushing._

_The group danced to a few more songs before Simpson came on stage with the crowns. The music stop and Simpson cleared his throat. The room turned their attention to the principal and waited for him to talk._

_"Hello, Degrassi. We're now ready to see who's the Prom King and Queen this year."_

_Simpson took a few moments to looked through the paper and see who won. He looked up at the students and a smile spreads across his face._

_"Our Prom King is MVP Campbell Saunders and our Prom Queen is Maya Matlin. Come up here you two!"_

_"We won!" Maya cried out._

_The two runs up on stage, accepting their crown. The wave to all the people watching and Simpson calls out the dance between the two. They step off stage as the students move aside. A spotlight shines on the couple and a slow song began to play. They slowly dance and Maya thinks how perfect the night is. She leans in to kiss Cam and..._

_The setting is changed. Maya looks around and see everyone is wearing all black. She looks around some more and see that they're in a church. Maya looks down at herself and see that she's wearing all black._

_Maya stands up and see that there is a casket sitting in front of the church. Curiously, Maya walks over towards the casket as the minister talks. She slowly makes her way over towards the casket, afraid to see who was in there. When Maya finally reaches the casket, it's a sight she doesn't want to see. Cam's dead body was laying there. _

_"Oh dear God! Cam, no!" Maya cries._

_Maya leans over in the casket and hugs the body. She kisses the cold corpse and rubs his silky hair. Why was this happening? Why was she dreaming of this? She didn't want to imagine Cam's funeral. This was way too much for her. _

_"Maya, come on," Katie said, pulling her arm._

_"No! Don't you see, he needs me!" tears spilled from the blonde's eyes._

_"He's gone, My."_

_"He's not gone! He can't be!" Maya turned back to the casket and began screaming, "I hate you, Campbell Saunders! I hate you for leaving me!" _

_Maya ran out of the church, never looking back. She was upset, once again. She wanted this terrible nightmare to end. She just wanted to wake up! How could he? How could Cam leave her on this earth to suffer with him being gone? _

_"Maya," a soft voice said._

_Maya turned around and saw that it was Cam. He was standing there with his black tux on. Maya ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him._

_"Please, come back," Maya pleaded._

_"I wish I could, My. I really miss you."_

_"I miss you, too Cheesy," Maya said, chuckling._

_The setting changed once again. This time it was in a backyard. Maya was sitting on the grass with a baby in her arms. Cam walked out the backdoor and came to sit next to Maya and their baby._

_"She's really, beautiful. Isn't she?" Cam asked._

_Maya sniffled and smiled. "She looks just like us, Cam."  
_

_"Yeah, she does. I love you both."_

_"We love you, too."_

_Cam wrapped his arm around Maya and the two looked down at their baby girl in awe. They stared at her, watching as she peacefully slept in her mother's arms. When she stirred a little, Cam stroke rubbed her head softly. He looked over at Maya and flashed her a beautiful, smile._

_The setting changed once again and Maya was back to where she started. Her and Cam were standing in a white background. It wasn't a room, because it didn't have any doors or windows. It was just an all white, glowing background. _

_"We could have been together with a child! We could have gotten married!" Maya screamed._

_"Stop, screaming. I'm sorry, Maya. I really am."_

_"Why couldn't you have fought harder?" she whispered._

_"I was just tired, My. I wasn't happy. I'm sorry."_

_Cam kept repeating he was sorry as the surrounding began to fade. Maya looked around, panicked. She tried to grab on to Cam's hand, but everything quickly slipped away. _

Maya's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, tears falling down her cheeks. Maya wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked over to see the picture of Cam still lying in her bed. She kissed the glass from and held it to her chest. She missed him, a lot. It was hurting her that Campbell ended his life. Ever since he did, Maya has been having dreams about him. She wanted him back.

Maya felt a touch on her shoulder and she looked up, but no one was there. She sighed, her heart slightly beating. She could feel him. He was in this room with her. Cam was with her. She just knew he was.

"I miss you," Maya said softly to him.

He may not answer and she was slowly beginning to be okay with that. As long as Cam was by her side, Maya was starting to feel a little better. It still was hurting her that she couldn't see him, or feel him, or kiss him. He is here, though. He's watching her every move. She know he is. She can feel his presence. All she had to do is believe that he's right with her.

_"I'm right here."_

Maya brought her hand to her heart and tugged her lips into a smile. He was always there. Where ever Maya went, Cam was with her. You want to know where? He was in her heart. Right there, in her heart.


End file.
